<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mute by AbelineGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067688">Mute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace'>AbelineGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic, shit writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU Mute Virgil has a panic attack in class and the others have to help him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS</p><p> </p><p>Panic, Anxiety attack, Shit writing </p><p>Human AU</p><p>-=-</p><p>"So Vee, hows life been?" Roman asked, Logan and Patton engrossed in their own conversation during the free day they had.</p><p>Virgil shrugged 'Fine, you?' He signed</p><p>"It's been wonderful! I was with my mother all weekend, we went shopping and-" Virgil zoned out.</p><p>You see, his own mother was dead and his father is abusive. Since he wasn't exactly having a good day apparently the sound of the word 'Mother' set him off.</p><p>A feeling of anxiety spread through him and it was getting harder to breathe. Virgil began to sign Roman's name to try and get his attention but ended up just signing R a couple times</p><p>"You okay, Vee?" Roman asked, pausing his story.</p><p>Virgil set a hand on his chest and wheezed, shaking his head and closing his eyes before opening them wide, his free hand going to his hair.</p><p>"Logan- Logan!" Roman started shaking the nerd, getting his attention.</p><p>When Logan looked over he noticed Virgil now with both hands pulling at his hair and his breathing entirely screwed "What happened?" He asked quickly.</p><p>"I don't know- he just started panicking!" </p><p>"Virgil, Virgil can you look at me?" Logan called, Virgil glances to him "Virgil, show me five things you can see" </p><p>Virgil takes a shaky breath and moves a hand from his hair, he points to the desk, Logan, Roman, Patton and the teacher, when he'd started looking around the room he noticed there were some kids looking at him.</p><p>"Four things you can feel"</p><p>Virgil set his hand on the desk, gently pulled at his hair, tapped the side of his face and then made a weird whimpering sound before tapping his other arm.</p><p>"I'll count it.. three things you can hear" </p><p>Virgil frowned and pointed to Logan, gestured to the classroom and then pointed out the window, referring to the cars</p><p>"Two things you can smell" </p><p>Virgil made another weird noise, this one more distressed, he didn't know how to point those things out, he began bitting on his thumbnail.</p><p>Virgil pointed outside again, referring to the open window and the fresh air coming it, then to Roman- who was wearing perfume.</p><p>"One thing you can taste" </p><p>Virgil looked down at the thumb he was nibblin on, and Logan counted that</p><p>"Good job, I need you to focus on breathing now" Logan said gently before sighing a bit</p><p>Virgil nodded, looking down at the desk, feeling the eyes of multiple students on him.</p><p>The sub walked over "Are you alright, dear?" She asked kindly</p><p>Virgil jolted and looked to her but nodded.</p><p>"Okay.. if you're need anything come tell me" Virgil nodded again, looked back to the desk</p><p>"Vee..?" Roman called hesitantly "What.. was that?"</p><p>'Anxiety' he signed, hands still shaking</p><p>Roman frowned "That seemed.. really bad"</p><p>Virgil didn't sign anything back</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>